Talk:Dwayna's Grace
Oh wow. I WANT this scythe. Too bad acolytes are a huge pain to solo farm. =.= My game alias is Skyreal Faith, pm me if interested in selling. :D Skyreal 22:42, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Got the scythe. :D Thanks to my partner. Skyreal 16:59, 22 December 2006 (CST) I want too. o.o I think I go see if there's any health degen, life stealing, or enchantment removal around there... Thank god it's not Grenth's at least XD --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:31, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Edit: I want Lyssa's Bedlam. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:05, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Obviously a Sundering Mod is better than an Icy mod 90% of the time, but would this present any extreme advantage over the Soulbreaker? Is it worth paying the upwards of 40k for this when I can get Soulbreaker free? I am inexperienced in the ways of a Dervish (lvl 4 atm). Urock 01:12, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Once I saw someone in Kamadan advertising this as the best scythe in the game 5 minutes later they were gone because everyone laughed at him. It is a kick ass scythe and I'm probably going to lose sleep over getting one XD but its not the undeniable best anyway this is 2 minutes of my life i wont get backTarak Jiros how do i get it? to get this can i have henchies with me or do i have to get it solo? :Loot that monsters drop have an even chance to drop between each of your team mates, this includes henchies. By going solo you have a 100% chance of taking all drops, if you had 2 people in your team, you had 50% chance of of taking the drops. But the boss will not drop this ever time, he will drop this maybe 10% (dont know the exact) of the times for your party when he dies. So even if you go solo, you are not guaranteed that this weapon will drop you will just have a much better chance of taking the item instead of someone else in your party. Xeon 06:51, 27 December 2006 (CST) So whats the Drop precentage on this? i allready have one (muahha) but ive heard this drop is more rare... -TehBuG- ::there is a henchie drop trick (you clear out all monsters except the boss with henchies and then you run away from the fort leave your henchies in the middle of nowhere and easily 1 on 1 him) :::How are you supposed to 1v1 this boss with all the healing he/she uses ::::Spike after her avatar runs out... or inturrupt.. or E-drain... theres lots of things you could try...-TehBuG- :::::Are there any Dervish builds that can do that? I tried most things and none of them can kill her.-- 19:03, 31 January 2007 (CST) : I have been unable to solo farm her with my 130hp build, and I have tried many variations. Actually, I never get a chance to even get close. The seers strip my enchantments before I have a chance. Maybe using Vow of Silence? It is worth checking into. - Lord Xivor 04:59, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::The easiest way is to take a ranger, and 2 ranger heros. The rest of your party should be a hero and henchies. Use the heros to trap after you have cleared all of the mobs in in area except the acolyte. After you have set about 3 sets of traps flag all of them off the map and pull her to the traps.Jimmynice ::: The Acolyte moves too much for that to work. The moment she is hit by them she instantly moves away from them for the duration, at least from my experience. She's a stubborn one, that's for sure. Icychocobo 09:12, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Market Price How much is this nowadays? I've been planning on buying it since it's unfarmable. Easily farmable... 35-40k. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 06:32, 23 March 2007 (CDT) More like 50-60k And it is farmable. :we don't track market prices, go look at http://guildwarsguru.com ventari sell. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:34, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Question How much is an exact replication worth? I know it will lose some value just because it doesn't say Dwayna's Grace on it but still how much? :Actually, if it has a nice skin, it could be worth more, because Dwayna's Grace has a lame skin. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:26, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::How about the same skin and everything? :::With just a suntouched scythe skin, probably just a couple thousand less, the stats are more important than the name to most people. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:28, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Is there a particular skin that is worth more to people? :::::Just about anything, Suntouched has got to be the lamest, most common scythe skin ever. I don't know what would be considered worth lots, it really depends on taste. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:32, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the help Drop Rate? Is it just me, or is the drop rate on this weapon insanely low? With a full party (3 heros and 4 henchmen) I have yet to get one in over 50 Acolyte kills. Yet, i have gotten 3 Custo's Hornbows from the Custo boss inside the fortress. Yes, I am aware that having others in the party reduces the chance of getting it, but 3 other greens before this one? Has anyone else experienced this? Because i'm starting to lose my mind over this, and spending 20K for a weapon is not my Cup O' Tea. And switching to Ritiualist, buy 5K worth of skills, only to get this weapon, does not suit me either. Anyone have a Paragon build to solo this place? Icychocobo 00:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :You really just have to keep at it. I'm pretty sure it has the random droprate of most other greens. Silven 00:56, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: If that's the case, how come i haven't gotten at least two of them by now, seeing as how i've gotten three Custo's Hornbows. It's irritating i tell ya... Icychocobo 01:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::If you go a full party, there's a 7/8 chance that if it drops, a hero will get it instead of you. If you solo farm, you're 8x as likely to get it. On the other topic: it may be a less common drop, or you could just be unlucky. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:47, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Yeah, i know about the full party thing, but Paragons can't exactly solo any Acolytes (at least my build can't.) Chances are it is less common, seeing as how i DID get 3 of the same green item,make that four of the same green item, each within an hour or so of eachother. I get the feeling this next run will get me close to it anyway. Or, at least i hope it does. Icychocobo 01:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Got Lucky Went to Cap Avatar of Dwayna with full hero and henchmen party, i was thinking it would be so cool if i get the scythe and as i killed her i saw something green on ground and then it struck me that i got Dwayna's Grace. it was very welcome feeling after i got Asterius' Scythe with my perma sin farmer after 40+ run. Roja cutty 13:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC)